A TeaHead Reformed
by dragonryder622
Summary: He knew now that he didn't need Lust, or Passion, or even Ecstasy tea; all he needed was her.


**So yea. I am attempting my first ever lemon, so if it sucks really, really, REALLY hard, do not hate me.**

"_Now, take me into that bedroom, and show me how a real man makes love to his woman."_ He growled and picked her up, attacking her neck with soft, gentle kisses. She wrapped her legs around his waist as he walked them into his bedroom. Laying her down on the bed he crawled over her. He whispered in her ear with his sultry voice,

"You want this?" She nodded; afraid talking would ruin the moment. He trailed his tongue softly around her ear, before lipping it gently. Her continued down her neck, and his hands went around to her back, playing with the zipper on her dress. She nodded to him, and he unzipped it all the way, peeling it off her shoulders and pulling it down her body. She raised her hips off the bed so that he could pull of her tights. His right hand quickly went around her back, and unclasped her bra, tossing it over his shoulder. His hands came up to cup her breasts, thumbs rubbing over her hardened nipples lightly. She whimpered and he came to kiss her neck softly. He pulled back and looked at her with greedy eyes. She was _his_, and _only_ his.

As she lay there, under his intense gaze, her confidence wavered and she covered herself with her arms. He groaned, leaning down and purring,

"Don't. So beautiful." He gently pulled her arms away, and looked at her. She had a gorgeous body. Tight toned stomach, nice legs and butt, nice breasts. He leaned down and planted a gentle chaste kiss on her stomach. Everything about her sent his senses haywire. The way she twirled her hair when she was bored, the way she bit her lip when thinking about something difficult, the way her brow scrunched when she was angry, and the way she could light up an entire dark room with only a small smile.

She leaned up painted soft kisses underneath his jaw. He shuddered with pleasure. He had been with a lot of other woman, some the product of alcohol, others the product of _way_ too much tea, and most the products of a random one-night stand. Alice wasn't like that. What he had with her was _real. _He didn't need _Lust_, or _Passion_, or _Ecstasy _tea with her. He felt it naturally occurring in his body. His hands roamed over her body, like she was his property. He kissed and licked a fiery trail from her breasts, to her stomach, to her legs. His eyes locked with her, he took the top of her black lace panties between his teeth, and slowly pulled them down her legs.

With the intense way he looked up at her, Alice began to wonder if it was possible to come from just a gaze. He came back up, and settled himself in between her thighs. Alice was shocked. Though she had many boyfriends in the past, none had ever gone down on her….not even Jack, who seemed to be the most adventurous man she had ever been with. She knew his mouth was talented, seeing as he usually sweet-talked his way out of messes. His hands should have been just as, if not more, talented then his mouth, what with all the card, and hat tricks he normally preformed. He smirked, and with his eyes still locked on hers, he pressed his tongue firmly against her. She bucked her hips, not used to the sensation that flooded into her body. Closing her eyes in pleasure, she threw her head back as he added his hands to the mixture, sliding two fingers in and out of her in time with his tongue. Her hands were tangled in his unruly hair, tugging gently on it.

Hatter was shocked that he could make these sounds come from Alice's mouth. They were beautiful; low throaty moans, soft whimpering sighs, and strangled cries. Her hips bucked wildly on their own accord, trying to bring her closer to her climax. He slowed, dragging his tongue around her at an agonizingly slow speed. She whined loudly, and felt him smile against her, and he suddenly clamped down on her, sucking hard. She exploded into her orgasm, clenching her fists in his hair, crying out loudly.

He smiled at his ability to bring her to such great heights of pleasure. He leisurely kissed his way up her body, giving her time to recover. He kissed her passionately, and she whimpered with pleasure. Her hands ran up and down his back, scratching him lightly with her nails. She moved her leg slowly over his, and when his was preoccupied, she took the initiative and flipped them. He looked up at her with a surprised look, but seemed to not mind. She leaned down, and sucked on his bottom lip, and then started kissing down his neck, chest, stomach, and finally just above his navel, where the signature swirl of hair started to grow. He shuddered with pleasure as she stroked him through his pants. She smirked and began working on his belt buckle and button. She swiftly pulled them off him, and threw them to where her dress and tights were laying as well.

She straddled his hips, and looked down at his growing…_asset_. She slid her hands down his abdomen, careful to not touch his bullet wound, and slipped a few fingers into the top of the waistband of his boxers. She made small circles on his hipbones, before sliding one hand down, and gripping him. He bit back a groan, as she started rubbing him up and down. He gripped the sheets and grunted, bucking his hips upwards. Alice smirked devilishly, and leaned down to kiss him. He growled, and flipped them, pinning her underneath of him.

He smiled, and kissed her gently. Being in such a close proximity to her naked body made Hatter want to just have his way with her, and he almost did, but then he remembered something crucial. This was their first time together. It should be gentle, slow, and tender. There would be plenty of time for hot, crazy sex later. She licked her lips and reached down, sliding his boxers down, finally releasing him from their confines. She interlaced her fingers with his, and held them tightly.

His eyes were glazed over with lust as he silently asked for permission. She placed one hand on his back, holding him where he was and preventing him from leaving, even if he wanted too. She raised her hips up, giving him better access, and he thrust into her quickly. She seemed to bite her lip with enough force to draw blood, and squeezed his fingers so tightly it almost hurt. He didn't care though. The look on her face was worth more than his fingers. Her breath started coming in short gasps as he pulled out, and the slid in deeper than before. She whimpered, and he came up and kissed her sweetly. She managed to gasp out,

"Hatter?" He grunted, continuing to go in and out as he said,

"Yea?" She moaned loudly and said,

"Don't stop. Please." He smirked at her, and words slurred in an accent thick with lust said,

"Couldn't if I wanted to luv." They moved together, but Alice was getting impatient with Hatter's speed. She growled, and nipped at his neck, moving her leg down his body and flipping them again. She bit her lip, and she rocked on top of him. As she bought them both closer with her movements, Hatter looked up at her with lust, and smirked, grasping her hips with is strong hands. She whimpered, and tried to rock her hips, but he prevented her from moving an inch. She was _so_ close! _Why_ was he stopping her?

He smirked and said,

"Say my name." She whined and tried moving again, but he wouldn't let her. She knew she wouldn't win out in brute force, so she leaned down and painted soft, gentle kisses all along his face, neck, and chest; all the while saying his name in between. He let her hips go, but she wasn't paying attention, so he rolled them, laying her head on his pillow, with one of his hands underneath it. He pushed in and out, bringing them so close. He nibbled on her ear lobe slightly, and thrust into her twice more, and she felt herself falling over the edge, muscles clenching around him, crying out in a strangled voice.

She clenched around him so tightly it was almost impossible for him to enter or leave. But, he did, because only three thrusts after, he was spilling himself inside of her. He collapsed on top of her for a few minutes. She had never liked it when he boyfriends did that, but with Hatter, it was a comforting weight, and she didn't mind. She stroked his crazy hair, and kissed his forehead, breathing in his signature scent of leather and cinnamon; what he always smelled of no matter what cologne he wore that day. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled out slowly. He pulled her on top of his chest, and she placed her hands on either side of his head, staring down at him. He smiled, and leaned up to kiss her. She laid her head on his chest to feel his heart beating, listening to the steady thrum of life.

She lifted her head and watched him. He winced, as she brushed his bullet wound. She whispered,

"Thank you." He opened his eyes and said just as softly,

"For what?" She nuzzled his face in the crook of his neck, breathing in his musky, delicious scent and said,

"Everything. Always being there for me, even if I wasn't there for myself. The entire Jack thing, coming back to my world just to be with me, taking a bullet for me. Everything." He smiled and said cheekily,

"Why don't you show me how you _really_ want to thank me." He wiggled his eyes brows suggestively, and she laughed, kissing him on the mouth, and sitting on top of him again. His eyes rolled back slightly as she indeed thanked him in a way that left them both feeling extremely satisfied.

****

An hour and a half later, she curled up on her side next to him, throwing an arm and leg across his body as she fell asleep. He smiled, and combed his fingers through her tangled, sweaty locks. He kissed the side of her head softly, and said possessively,

"_My_ Oyster."

He knew now that he didn't need _Lust_, or _Passion_, or even _Ecstasy_ tea; all he needed was her.

****

**So yea….im seriously embarrassed by this I hope you know that. but, the things I do for you readers. I don't know if I'll make another one, it depends on the reviews for this. so give the button some lovin!**

**~shannon**

**xoxp**


End file.
